


Merry Christmas!

by TORUKAisJUSTICE



Series: 25 Days of ToruKa Christmas [25]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M, Toruka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TORUKAisJUSTICE/pseuds/TORUKAisJUSTICE
Summary: Day 25 of 25daysofToruKaChristmas





	Merry Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [DREAMERS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321560) by [TORUKAisJUSTICE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TORUKAisJUSTICE/pseuds/TORUKAisJUSTICE). 



> It's the last one! 
> 
> Thank you for everyone who participated and supported. It's been a nice 25 days with all the arts and fics (and lol, it's also a good way to increase the number of fics in ao3)
> 
> Until we meet again~
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Toru blearily opened his eyes.

  
He feels warm and oh-so comfortable—and he hasn't felt it for _years—since_ he and Takahiro had broken up almost five years ago. God knows how he missed waking up with Takahiro beside him, all alone in the bed, feeling miserable with the _knowledge_ that his vocalist is probably spending his night with another girl in his never-ending list. He was so used with the pain that he practically became _immune_ to it.

  
_Besides, it's not like I didn't do anything to spite him too,_ his sleepy mind mused. He had his fair share of women in the past few years, some of them were good company, some were just a very, very short fling, and some were just downright annoying—especially that girl whom he unfollowed because of spreading shits in Instagram.

  
But they're in the past now, and Taka has come back to him. It wasn't _easy,_ not really, but the bastard had just broken up with his latest— _and please, please let it be the last, girlfriend_ —and woosh, Toru was there to save him and catch him and there was some looong serious talk, some punching and kicking, and Taka sobbing like fuck and Toru cradling him like a kicked puppy and then everything was good.

  
They were good.

  
And oh, the _make up sex_ was also good. Better than every shit he ever had in the past few years. The fucking _best._

  
And then they were both crying because they're pathetic little shits who greatly missed each other, pathetic awkward fuckers who took five years—five long years before they realized that they couldn't stand being just _friends,_ being just _band mates_ , being just _family._

  
And then they slept.

  
Jesus.

  
But now Toru is waking up—even if he's still tired and his arm is aching like fuck—there's a pleasant warmth in his side, and the strawberry-scented locks is tickling his nose.

He had missed this scent, even if they've been together during rehearsals and recordings and tours—it's never been the same. The comfortable weight across his chest feels nice, and the legs wrapped around his legs is also nice, like really nice, especially if Taka would just go a bit higher, like towards his crotch then everything would be nicer—

  
"...boner, Toru-san..."

  
Toru's eyes instantly went wide open at the thick, rough voice of his lover. He looked down, only to see Taka rubbing his eyes with a fist, his hair down—contrary to the fine, slicked back style he wore for the Yokohama Stadium show—and messy. His cheeks were flustered, and his full lips were parted open, a small smile plastered on it.

  
Toru smiled, gathering the warm bundle and pulling Taka closer to his side. The vocalist made an annoyed sound, but he instantly nuzzled against Toru's chest and purred like a content _kitten._

  
His fingers ruffled the bouncy locks, Taka humming in content as his eyes fluttered close in satisfaction. Toru's calloused fingers trailed down his face, tracing the lines and curves of his cheek, until they touched the gleaming gold hooped earrings on his ear. Gone was the black round ones, replaced by this set that the vocalist had bought for them in his 18th birthday years and years ago. He had forgotten about it, but the vocalist apparently didn't because the moment they started promising to never stray away from each other, Taka magically produced it out of thin air.

 

* * *

 

"It's a promise," Taka breathlessly said, leaning close as the sheets pooled around his waist—his hands fiddling with Toru's ears to replace his old earrings, "Between the two of us..."

  
Toru nodded, sniffled because he couldn't believe that this is happening—that they're practically exchanging vows at the moment.  
"Just the two of us..." he said, looking on Taka's similar pair, "Only the two of us..."

* * *

 

 

His fingers fiddled with the metal, before he sighed and pressed closer, his mouth a few inches away from the vocalist's ear.

  
"You've given me the greatest gift..." he said, inwardly smirking as Taka visibly shudder at that, "...Merry Christmas, Takahiro..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus that was so lame but thanks for reading~!


End file.
